Ultrafan Fighting Evolution/Unlockables
WIP Unlockable content for Ultrafan Fighting Evolution. Ultras *Ultraman X-0 **X-0 The Final (Get an S rank in the first story mission) *Ultraman Axel **'Mega Axilium Ray' (Complete battle mode using Axel, complete his story mode mission with an S rank, and buy it for 100 Battle Points) *Ultraman Seed **Striker Mode ***'Igestelium Blaze Stream': Unlocked by winning any online battle without using the weapon for 10 times. **Aerial Mode ***'Igelstelium Thunder Bullet': Unlocked by winning any online battle without using the weapon for 10 times. **Freedom (Complete the final story mode mission with Seed) ***'Freedocium Thunder Attack': Unlocked by defeating any flying monsters 10 times ***'Freedocium Flame Ring': Unlocked by defeating any armored or robot monsters 10 times **Void (Flawlessly win any online battle 8 times then buy it for 1300 battle points) *Ultraman Gene (Unlocked by completing Seed's story mode missions) **'Lacerta Divine Sword': Unlocked by winning any fighting mode (Excluding Survival Mode) 15 times. *Ultraman Gamma **Future (Unlocked after beating the final story mode mission as Gamma) **Powered (Unlocked after defeating the final story mode mission four times, in each of Gamma's forms) *Ultrawoman Elektra (Defeat Acheron as Elektra in Story Mode stage 3) *Ultraman Naga (Unlocked by defeating Alien Valraven) *Ultraman Legacy **Fusion Mode (unlocked after beating the final story mode mission twice with both Legacy and Sect) **Blazing (unlocked after beating the story mode three times with Legacy, Sect, and Flame) **Infinity (Survive 30 rounds in Survival) **Legendary (Unlock all other Legacy forms and Legacy Continuity characters then battle a special round of Battle Mode against only Legacy continuity opponents, ending in a battle against Arch Belial) **Enhanced (Complete the final Story Mode mission using Legacy) **Rebirth (Unlock all other Legacy forms, survive 50 rounds in Survival, and get an S Rank on every mission using Legacy) *Ultraman Sect **Tsurugi Armor (Unlocked after defeating Alien Metron Itchus and Bogal in VS Mode) **Knight (Unlock Tsurugi Armor, then beat the final story mission with Sect) **Excalibur (Unlock all previous Sect forms, get an S rank on the final story mission with Sect Knight, then buy for 1136 Battle Points) *Shining Shining Zero (Unlocked after completing final story mode mission, surviving a round of survival mode and winnning a 1v10 multiplayer mach, all 15 times each (the number of appearances Zero has had) ) *Ultraman Neo Xenon **Super (Use all Ultra Brother LDs while fighting as Legacy and unlock Neo Mebius Burning Brave) **Glitter **Future (Unlock all Neo Xenon forms except for Legendary, Ascended, and Current) **Ghost (Use Neo Xenon in VS Mode) **Phoenix (Unlock Neo Mebius Burning Brave and Sect Knight) **Saga (Defeat Hyper Zetton) **Infinity (Use every Ultra Brother LD and unlock all Card forms except for Card Finale) **Infinite Saga Legend (Unlock the previous Neo Xenon forms then complete a special mission using Neo Xenon and get an S rank) **Legendary (Unlock all previous Neo Xenon forms and Legacy Legendary) **Ascended (Unlock all previous Neo Xenon forms then buy for 2005 battle points) **Current (Unlock all Cdrzillafanon Ultras) *Ultraman Nerf (Buy with 100 battle Points) **Evolved (Win a fight as Nerf) **Neo (Unlock all other Ultra Super Squad members and forms *Ultraman Neo Mebius **Brave (Unlocked by finishing the final story mode mission 5 times) **Burning Brave (Get nothing but higher than 86% rankings in Story Mode of at least Hard Mode or higher) **Aegis (Unlocked by surviving 25 rounds in Survival Mode) **Arch Aegis (Fight in a 1v10 in Multiplayer mode and win) *Ultraman Renius *Ultraman Orion **Berzerk Insanity (Beat Death King, Gamma, and S in Story Mode Mission 5) **Zen (Complete the final story mode mission) *Ultraman S **Fire (Unlocked if you have fulfilled the previous criteria for the stage, Stage 5) **Enraged (Temporary usage if Fire is activated in Stage 6) **Water (Unlocked if you have fulfilled the previous criteria for the stage, Stage 2) **Earth (Unlocked if you have fulfilled the previous criteria for the stage, Stage 4) **Wind (Unlocked if you have fulfilled the previous criteria for the stage, Stage 3) *Ultraman Particle **Starlight (Complete Story Mode chapter 10) **Aegis (obtained by beating Reaper Lucifer) **Legacy (obtained by getting all Particle's form) **Rising (obtained by defeating Hyper Lucifer) **Zero Aegis (obtained by completing a chapter without using any Techniques) **Armor of Vengeance (Win 30 times and lose after 30 win streak) **Mythical (Get a S rank on all battles on Story mode) *Ultrasaur **Specium Attacker (Unlocked by winning a 1v10 multiplayer match with two separate characters using only attacks reminiscent of the original Ultraman's) **Emerium Solgent (Unlocked by winning a 1v10 multiplayer match with two characters that use abilities reminiscent of Ultraseven's and Ultraman Dyna's respectively) **Zepellion Strom (Encounter Ultraman Neo Mebius in Survival Mode and perfect them using only electrical techniques, buy for 200 Battle Points) **Galaxy Burst (Encounter Ultraman Sect in Survival Mode and perfect them using only blade techniques, buy for 200 Battle Points) **Kaiser Array (Defeat Dictator in Battle Mode 15 times only using energy attacks, buy for 200 Battle Points) *Ultraman Card **Specification Umm Ze Perion (Complete Story Mode using all Ultras) **Burn Might (Complete Story Mode using all Ultras) **Hurry Cane Slash (Complete Story Mode using all Ultras) **Thunder Shake Star (Complete Story Mode using all Ultras, buy for 500 Battle Points) **Card Origin (Complete Story Mode using all Ultras) **Card Trinity (Complete Story Mode using all Ultras, buy for 1500 Battle Points) **Origin The Fast (Play Battle Mode using Card Origin and then buy for 1000 Battle Points) **Lightning Attacker (Play Battle Mode using Card Trinity and then buy for 500 Battle Points) **Emerium Slugger (Play Battle Mode using Card Trinity and then buy for 500 Battle Points) **Spacium Slugger (Unlock every unlockable for every other Ultra) **Card Finale (Get a Win - Lose ratio of 75% or higher in Online Mode, play every gamemode with every other character, unlock every other unlockable in the game, play all Story Mode Missons consecutively and get nothing but S ranks using Card Origin during the final mission, and then buy for 1 million battle points) *Ultraman 'Murica (Survive to round 10 in Survival Mode and then but for 1000 battle points) *Ultraman Power (Complete Battle Mode only using physical attacks and then buy for 500 Battle Points) *Overdrive Twins (Complete Battle Mode twice consecutively only using a 'Power-Type' form and a 'Speed-Type' form resectively, and then buy for 500 Battle Points) *Ultraman Pew (Survive to round 5 in Survival Mode and complete Battle Mode only using ranged attacks) *Ultraman Shining Neo Saga (Unlock Shining Shining Zero and all Ultraman Neo Xenon forms, Survive 100 rounds in Survival Mode with each, then buy for 10000000000000 Battle Points) * Ultraman Average (Unlock all Ultra Super Squad members) * Ultrawoman Ashlei Bloodstone (Buy for 2000 Battle Points or Win 10 rounds in Battle Mode without losing health for less than 75% on Hard or Ultra difficulty) * Ultraman Redux (Complete all his stages by throwing the opponents into space) * Ultraman Lightning (Unlocked after beating Stage 11 with every character available BUT him) ** High Voltage (Defeat Stellade, King Joe Dragoon, and Alien Tilt in Battle Mode) ** Attacker Armor Mk2 (Encounter Ultraman G'd in Survival Mode and perfect them using only attacks reminiscent of Ultraman Leo or Astra's) ** God of Thunder (Defeat Onyx Dark Form using Onyx Light Form) * Ultraman Blizzard (Complete the four first battles of Stage 12) ** Evolved Types (Dodge every single one of Deavorick's attacks in Stage 12's fourth battle) ** Synergy (Defeat Alien Babarue and Fire Zetton in Battle Mode) ** Absolute Zero (Survive 20 rounds in Survival Mode) ** Plasma Type (Beat EX Darking with an S Rank and then buy for 1750 Battle Points) * Ultraman Zora (Complete the four first battles of Stage 12 without chaning forms more than once during each battle) ** Emerium Cross (Win 10 battles in Survival Mode without losing more than 50% of his total HP) ** Maximum Fusion (Beat EX Darking with an S Rank and buy for 1750 Battle Points) ** Specium Zeperion Junior (Buy for 500 Battle Points) ** Infinite Ascension (Complete Battle Mode on Ultra Difficulty and buy for 100000 Battle Points) ** Slugger Trinity (Win 20 battles in Survival Mode without losing more than 50% of his total HP) * Ultraman Lugiel (Complete the four first battles of Stage 12 with an S Rank) ** Shining Heart (Win 50 Battles in Survival Mode) Kaiju/Seijin/Dark Ultras *Explodarmon (Use all finishers. It must be done from the weakest to the strongest.) *Dictator (Buy with 500 Battle Points) *Red King **EX Red King (Buy for 300 Battle Points) *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA (Complete the story mode with Ultraman Neo Xenon) *Norizclavé (Make the Norizclavé appear in all of Ultraman Neo Mebius' stages and defeat them all) *Zetton **Hyper EX Zetton (Complete its story mode mission with at least Rank A, and then buy for 500 Battle Points) **Omega Zetton (beat half of the attribute kaiju. including Omega Zetton. in Survival Mode. buy for 542 battle points) *Mizutsune (Finish the level "Burning Anger" without dying) *Reaper Lucifer (Complete the level where you fight Reaper Lucifer, also get the Aegis form for Particle) **Hyper Lucifer (Complete battle mode 10 times with Reaper Lucifer, and then buy for 550 Battle Points) *Grimm King Bemular (Complete its story mode mission with an S rank, then buy with 350 Battle Points) *Grimm Hyper-King Zeppandon (Defeat any 3 Super Ultras in Survival Mode with Ultraman Gene or Seed) *Unbadrea (Complete battle mode using Ultraman S once) *Exercit Jury (Complete battle mode using Ultraman S twice) *Grakyas Photon (Complete battle mode using Ultraman S thrice) *Thawempia (Complete battle mode using Ultraman S 4 times) *Ignivera (Complete battle mode using Ultraman S 5 times) *Hell-Death: Beat him in Story Mode *Black Hole Belial (Complete Story Mode, play Battle Mode for all Ultras, and then buy for 1000 Battle Points) *Orochi **Second Form (Defeat first form as all 3 Legacy Continuity Ultras, then a battle against the second form will become available. If you win the fight the form is unlocked and must be bought for 80 Battle Points. **Yamato No Orochi (Unlock and defeat all previous forms, also unlock Legacy Blazing Mode. Then a special battle will become available. Defeat Yamato No Orochi then buy for 800 Battle Points.) * Ultraman Onyx (Get an S rank on all of Lightning's stages) * Darking (Complete Battle Mode using Ultraman Blizzard once) ** Revived (Win 15 Battles in Survival Mode) ** EX (Buy for 1200 Battle Points) ** Alti (Defeat Chimera of Four in Survival Mode) * Alien Gapiya (Complete the four first battles of Stage 12 and buy for 50 Battle Points) * Zetton ** Fire (Complete Battle Mode using Ultraman Blizzard thrice and buy for 350 Battle Points) Category:Fan Video Games Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit